Dreamy Puppy
by kurenohikari
Summary: After months of secret dating, Sena makes an especial gift for Akari and her Unit Skips. But this present will make his muse recall a beautiful memory of their short romance. Sequel to Thumbelina!
1. Only Chapter

"So skipping wasn't an exaggeration" a voice commented, from my right, distracting me. When I turned around I was surprised to find my secret boyfriend leaning against a wall.

"Sena-san?!" I exclaimed happily, skipping to his side "What are you doing here?" I asked him with a bright smile "Did you come to see Skips performance?".

"Did you expect less from me, Oozora?" he questioned me, faking being hurt "As soon as you told me about forming a unit, I started making Skips's unit dress!" he took some Aikatus cards and showed them to me "I included sky imagery in their designs. The Sweet Sky Coord and Dream Sky Coord.

 _"_ The pink cloud designs are so cute!" I told him. I took the card and continued contemplating them, the clothes were so perfect for my unit that I coulnd't stop myself from thinking: _They are beautiful! I couldn't expect less from Sena_.

"Also wear this" my boyfriend gave me two bracelets that looked the same.

"What are they?" I asked him confused, but equally happy, as I received them.

"Aikatsuel Bracelets" he answered me "You can think of them as a good-luck charm, but more importantly, it will make you feel like an unit".

"Thank you very much!" my joy was overwhelming. Sena always does so much for me: helping me when my friends and I were camping, asking Amahane permission for chopping off a tree, designing wonderful clothes with me as his muse, taking me to amazing dates and now this! "I love you so much Sena!" I told him in a low voice so no one, but him, could hear me. As well I had to make sure that I didn't get to excited and jumped on my boyfriend, to steal a kiss and hugged him with every inch of my life. That would totally blow our cover of only a team of designer and idol "You are the best".

"No, that's you Akari" he replied with one of his rare warm smiles, which I had been seeing more of lately. _I hope it is thanks to me. If I can give him at least half of the happiness he gives me, I would sleep soundly_ "Now, make my dresses shine... both you and Amahane. And tomorrow come by Dreamy Crown's workshop that all the crew is ready to shoot and I already have the dress ready".

"Hai!" I said and made the best performance I had ever done "That was amazing!" I told Madoka, while we were resting in the dressing room.

"We were so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Too honest" I deadpanned.

"By the way Akari-senpai, where did you get that pretty and fluffy teddy puppy?" Madoka asked with a huge smile. She was still shinning from our performance "I want to get one as well, they are so cute and comforting! I felt as if the puppy focused all your good energy and gave it to me, so I wouldn't give up".

I smiled happily while I was hearing her talk. _I'm sure that Sena would love to hear Madoka's words_ , was the though running in my mind through all her explanation. I was so engrossed in my feelings that I didn't notice when I got lost into a memory:

I was laughing gleefully as I was running through the forest, behind Dreamy Crown's workshop. Suddenly someone tackled me and had us soon rolling down a small hill "Moo! Sena, why did you catch me so soon? I was having fun!" I pouted as soon as we stopped falling. I rested my head on his chest and my hands on his abdomen.

"You were the one that behaved like little red riding hood and wanted to play chase" his fingers combing my hear gently betrayed the annoyed tone that he used when he answered me. After a while of just laying down and watching the cloud while we tried to catch our breaths, Sena stood up and dragged me with him "Come on Akari, we must eat. I can't let you starve yourself and faint in middle of one of your exhausting trainings" I chuckled at how he made it sound as an obligation, and not as the job, I noticed, he liked to do so much.

"Wow!" I exclaimed with wide open eyes. In front of me there was a picnic ready for us with a mix of our favorite foods "Thank you Sena!" I thanked him and gave him a kiss before sitting down to eat "What do you have there?" I asked him after a while, pointing at the box next to him. It was wrapped in a pink paper decorated with Dreamy Crown's symbol.

"It's a gift for you" he answered before handing it to me "After you told me how much comfort the Angel Bear of Amahane brought you, I couldn't stop thinking about wanting to make something similar but different at the same time. I wanted to make a teddy mascot for Dreamy Crown that would be able to transmit all our efforts for reaching our dreams to the people, so they would never give up".

"It's amazing Sena!" I told him as I hugged the teddy close to my chest "I can feel all the love that you put on him. What will you name it?".

"It's name is Dreamy Puppy. Not only because my brand is Dreamy Crown but also because I want him to be the one who everyone would confess their dreams and find comfort to go on" he explained to me.

"That's a wonderful thought!" I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend and had a group hug, with him and Dreamy Puppy "I am sure that whenever you are not there for me, when I am feeling sad, Dreamy Puppy will give me his support".

"He better" I heard him whisper before he kissed my temple, but said nothing cause I knew Sena didn't want me to hear it.

Out of the blue I recalled the publicity of Angel Bear and a big idea occurred to me "What if you make a commercial?" I told him "It could be about little red riding hood strolling alone in a dark and scary forest. She would be so afraid and feel so lonely, especially when wolf howls began to resonate around her. But then Dreamy Puppy appears and makes her feel much better and they both get out of the dark forest".

"That's a good idea" he murmured almost to himself, as he was considering what I just told him "But why little red riding hood?".

"It just came to me" I replied "It reminded me of our game, just now. Even though being chased down through a forest I don't know that much, I felt safe because I knew you were with me. That is the feeling you want to give to everyone, so I found it appealing" by the look in Sera's face he liked my explanation "Also, this year is full of story based outfits. And what is better than a classic story that everyone knows and likes?".

"Then I'll have to work hard to create a new premium dress" he told me "Little Red Coord... what do you think of that name?".

"I love it!" I told him.

"Good, after all you will be wearing it" he said before standing up and heading to his workshop.

"Wait... What?! I'll be wearing it?" I asked him startled, running so I would catch up with him.

"Of course you will" he replied as if it was the only possible answer, making me fall in love with him again "You were who inspired me to create Dreamy Puppy and the one who came up with the idea of the commercial. Also, my muse is my first option for one of my premium dresses. Until now I had only done three and all of them were wore by you".

-End of the memory-

"Akari-senpai?" the voice of Madoka brought me back from my memories.

"Sorry Madoka" I apologized with a light blush of embarrassment "The teddy puppy, is Dreamy Puppy and it's Dreamy Crown's mascot" I told her, enjoying how her face lit up "There still not for sale but wait that in a little while, they will be".

"Yey!" she exclaimed gleefully "They are so cute... like us!".

"Too direct" I deadpanned again.

"Nee, nee Akari-senpai" Madoka called out for me "What do you think about practicing tomorrow for the Unit Coup?".

"Sorry Madoka" I excused myself "I have to film the commercial for Dreamy Puppy, tomorrow. Another day?".

"Ok!" she said before skipping out of the dressing room.

I took my Aikatsu mobile and dialed my boyfriend "Nee Sena, you will not guess what Madoka just told me...".


	2. Sequel

**Author's note; Hi everyonr!**

 **I have already posted the sequel for this story. It'd called: Wedding Dresses. I hope you like it.**

 **XOXOKURENOJIKARI;)**


End file.
